διάβολος κενός: The Judge, Jury and Executioner
by OmegaVoid
Summary: Percy Jackson gets betrayed by all the people he saved not once but TWICE and to add to the awful amount of betrayal Annabeth couldn't even remain loyal to him so he did what only one would do.Ran. On his way to death Chaos gave him a chance for rebirth then he became διάβολος κενός, Devil Void, a heartless assassin who craves for the blood of Olympus..
1. The Betrayers

**The Betrayers**

**Percy's P.O.V**

Finally I had returned to my monster free home, Camp Half-Blood, and I was glad now first of all I have to propose my love I had to complete a quest from EACH of the Olympians so I had complete freaking fourteen quests just to win Athena's approval for Annabeth's hand in marriage and to tell I didn't regret it and that determination helped me finished every single one of them and to acquire the engagement ring that I am going to propose to her straight after I report to Chiron that I have accomplished the impossible.

So I have finished explaining to Chiron the details of my quests I asked him,

"Where is Annabeth Chiron I just want to desperately want to see her?"

he replied to me in a vicious tone," GET OUT AND BY THE WAY BASTARD SHE IS AT THE BEACH BUT I DOUBT SHE WANTS TO SEE YOU!"

As I dash out of the big house,

"Sheesh who ruffled that centaur's tail" mumbling under my breath making my way to the beach only to hear cheering, which made me curious ( oh no! I am sounding like a child of Athena) so I went over to investigate only to be shattered mentally because of these words,

"Meet my favorite son of all time, Marcus King, and the new savior of Olympus" my father, Poesidan, boomed pride intertwined with his voice what surprised me the most was the campers and Olympians were shouting in agreement.

_**Flashback**_

_It started just when me and Annabeth were walking down by the tides when all of a sudden we hear a shout so as the noble heroes we rushed towards the source of the scream just when we reach the scene we are met by my best friend in the world, the Minotaur, then Annabeth tells me she is going to tell Chiron and scrambles to the big house which led me into a one-sided with the Minotaur that ended like last time a pile of golden dust then the kid, that I saved, pushed me to the ground and claimed my glory then the next morning at breakfast Poseidon and from then on he made the remainder of my life a misery._

**_End Flashback_**

This made me wonder why the hell are Olympians here but what delivered the final blow was the words that my father spoke which were,

" And look right here he just won the heart of a chick right now not too shabby not too shabby indeed" as if on cue Mark and Annabeth made out like there is no tomorrow.

Then out of the bloom an earthquake sprouted which held raw power almost instinctively everyone looked at Poesidan and the bastard but they just shrugged their shoulder but then I heard a gasp from my fath- no my ex-dad looking at my direction that's when I learned that I was the source so before I could be discovered by the rest I mist traveled to my mother's apartment any to be met by limp bodies of my parents I was about to commit suicide when a being with cloak on said,

"I have a proposition for you all you have to do is say yes"...

I never knew this 'proposition' will change my life forever, just what I need oh boy.

**(A/N:thanks for reading this chapter the next one will be double for sure so stay tuned on the next chaper of called 'Rebirth' see ya.)**


	2. Rebirth

**Rebirth**

Just in-case I get into something big I am just going to ask this hooded figure who the hell he is.

"OK Mr ManInBlack what would happen if I accepted this deal, what will I gain?", as I broke the dramatic silence between us grasping my trusty sword, Riptide, cautiously, then instead of being rude and shouting back at me he chuckled for a bit waking me confused for the moment until he replied in a calming tone,

"Sorry my boy I forgot to introduce myself to you I am Chaos, Creator of the Universe, and my offer to you is for you to start your life again this time you will be my immortal son but not a god and you gain the title the second strongest being in the universe, so what do you say". I was dumb-strucked while Chaos just flipped off his hood grinning like a fool and I was thinking 'well there is no place left from me here so I might as take the offer' and as if reading my thoughts Chaos clicked his fingers resetting time to the beginning of my life but this I will carve my own destiny ( just wish I could see the fate's faces right now).

"WHOAH!" That is the only way that I can describe this while Chaos just laughed at me lookin- wait looking down as I looked at my reflection against the floor I just gasped as Chaos was roaring with laughter, was my face that priceless because I am a new born kid with void eyes and devilish looks.

"Well son to answer all your questions this place is called the Void yes you are a baby but since you are immortal you can change your size and age and first things first we need you to decide a new name for your new life, so what's it going to be kiddo?" Chaos said as continued to just stare at me.

"Well since I got devilish looks my first name will be called Devil and I got void-like eyes it make logic sense that my sure name is Void, Devil Void like that could get use to that dad also saying that" I replied astounded that I was using big words as if, probably did, he read my mind he replied smiling (probably because I said dad for the first time),

"Atta boy your using that brain of yours that you inherited from me, of course" meanwhile I looked flushed because of the praise dad gave me as dad tried to pull up on arrogant act which he epically failed maybe he should get lessons from Mark- no Devil put that life behind you and cherish the life ahead instead of mourning like a hobo.

"OK first things first you have all my powers so basically you can: control all the elements, shape-shift, create planets, solar systems and galaxies and etc now meet your new siblings" as he clicked his fingers as I meet my primordial family and they started to introduce themselves starting with Pontus and Thalassa.

"Hi little bro I am Pontus, Primordial God of the Sea, and this is my wife as well as my sister and I will let her introduce herself to you" as he stepped back and my big sister took over.

"Hello little brother my name Thalassa and I am the counterpart of my husband so that means I am also the Primordial Goddess of the sea and that is all for now" as she spoke her last word she returned to her husband as they just smiled at while I just smiled back at them well they definitely show the meaning of true love so anyway lets continue the next people were Erebus Nyx and Erebus but this time they both came up to me at the same time and introduced themselves to me even though I all ready knew them, man that brain I inherited from Chaos did me a good thing but I won't let it get into my head so anyway lets continue with the introductions.

"Hello my name is Nyx"

"And my name is Erebus"

"I am the Primordial Goddess of the Night"

"While I am the Primordial of Darkness"

"Also we are married so we are"

"Husband"

"And wife" I have no idea how these two do it I mean they know the precise time to say it they must have prepared this maybe I should ask dad later, the next two siblings of mine were they are also a married couple, Chronus and Ananake unlike the others they decided to make an entrance as they walked through the portal that Chronus made recently.

"I'm Chronus, Primordial God of Time, and the thing I made right there was a Rip basically it is a rip between the fabric of the universe I might teach you that sometime later along the way" this time he stepped back into the Rip **(A/N: Please give me a better name for it by the way)** while Ananake stepped into the Rip to introduce herself.

"Hello little baby boy (cue for a pout) my name is Ananake, Primordial Goddess of Destiny, Necessity, Compulsion and Fate oh I sorry by the way my little girls treated you in your past life by the way"

"Don't blame them sis it was my destiny and by the way this 'little baby boy' has a name" as I said little baby boy with venom and imagined at my age it would be funny coming from me and I think Ananake thought so just by looking at her priceless face as she stepped back to join her beloved husband as well as brother. Next two introduction was a bit well how could I describe this in one way: AWKWARD. Because the very two standing before me was Ouranos and wait for it... GAEA. Ouranos there wasn't that much tension between the both of us but Gaea a former enemy and the #1 bad guy on my list ( by the way the list is in my head just to remember how vigilant was this enemy and don't any ideas about using it in future fan-fictions) was now my full-blooded sister.

"Hi I am Ouranos, Primordial God of the Sky and here is my wife please at least try to make amends for what she did brother"

"I will think about it" grunted under my voice but loud enough for him to hear not liking the idea of for giving after all she had done.

Speaking of the devil, she just came up to me.

"I am not going to bother introducing myself to you beacause you know me little brother and I apologize for all the pain I caused in your past life physically and mentally, could you please forgive me for the things I've done"

"I will accept your apology sister but remember I forgive you but I will never forget the things you've to me and the others in my life, your just lucky I am starting a new life" I replied damn why do I still have loyalty as my fatal flaw well I guess somethings never change.

Well the introductions from my new family was about to come to the end as the last couple which were remaining was my nephew and niece, Aether and Hemera.

"Hello little uncle, never thought I would say those words, my name is Aether and I am the Primordial God of Light"

"And I, my uncle, is the Primordial Goddess of the Day and wife of my beloved husband" said both Aether and Hemera, holding each others hand like there is no tomorrow, as they had just introduced themselves and their domains, even though I knew it.

"So since the introductions and apologizes have finished it is time to meet your new mentors" while dad said that he pointed to every single of my sibling.

"Also I will be training like the others so get a goods night rest tonight son because there is one heck of a day tomorrow because we will start the first day of training so bye bye Mr Void" and before I know it he waves his hand above my head to send me straight to the realm of Morpheus.

**(A/N: That is all folks for the second chapter called 'Rebirth' next chapter is coming in soon so keep your eyes peeled for it.)**


	3. Crowning and Training

**Crowning**** and Training**

Finally finished my baby sleep only to realize now I am actually the size of of a four year with the same facial features but well a bit better while I was awed of my quick change of size that happened while I was asleep but anyways at the corner of my eye I noticed an a obsidian letter, it read:

_Dear son,_

_If your reading this letter it means you woke up and to answer your question why you are a four year old me and your sibling think it would be an acceptable for you to train in that form oh yeah read the schedule down below for the day:_

_5:00-6:00 Shadow Training with Nyx_

_6:00-7:00 Darkness Wielding with Erebus_

_7:00-8:00 Water Bending with both Pontus and Thalassa_

_9:00-10:00 Time and Space Manipulating with Chronus_

_10:00-11:00 Fate Changing with Ananake and her daughters, the Fates_

_12:00-13:00 Lightning and Wind Training with Ouranos_

_13:00-14:00 Earth bending with Gaea ( please put your differences behind you for good)_

_14:00-15:00 Light Wielding with Aether_

_15:00-19:00 _

_19:00-2:00 Shape-shifting Training, Power Controlling, Elemental Training, Swordsmanship Mastery, Archery Practice, Teleporting Training and Natural Disaster Controlling with me, Chaos and finally you will be crowned_

_PRINCE OF THE VOID!_

_P.S. You don't need sleep but that doesn't mean you don't feel pain though._

"WOAH!" I was astounded I was going to be crowned the title 'Prince of the Void' now I have to complete 16 hours of training, oh boy as I didn't know how wrong was I.

Shadow training is a real pain, literally, how ever it did have its benefit because so far I learnt how to shadow travel with ease, which was surprisingly easy but my thoughts were interrupted by Nyx's voice.

"Hey D ready for the next 45 minutes of training with me" she said circling around me as she spoke.

"Was that a question because if it is I would say no" I replied hopefully begging for this torture to end I am just a day old baby.

"No Devil and you better get ready because we are going to step it up a notch and this time you have to learn how to wield the shadows to your will then how to make weapons out of shadows and finally how to turn into the shadows now get ready" and with that said she charged at me while I was sulking about continuing training only to be instinctively pushed into pure defense, well this is definitely going to a long day.

After an extremely dangerous training with Nyx I managed to learn how to effortlessly shadow travel (like I said before), how to wield the shadows to my will, how to make weapons out of the shadows and finally how to turned into the shadows which was AWESOME! Now I am training with Nyx's beloved, Erebus, lets hope he is kind to his day old brother because I would not recommend it because it was just intense. Lets continue from where we left off so I was shadow traveled to Erebus.

"Hello anyone here if not I just be leaving if that's alright" I shouted into the castle that reeks the smell of death as I turned back to the shadow I appeared from recently.

"Don't think your going to get out of this training that easily you little devil now lets see what you got" and with that said a battalion/army of skeletons spawned in front of me now you know how I said Nyx's training was extremely intense well it makes this training seem like Elysium while my thoughts were broken away when the first skeleton decided to break away from the army and charged at he with impossible speed just giving me the chance to summon Judgement and Death as sparks flew when his broadsword clashed with my dual blades.

"Hey Sticky I've got to admit you got some speed there but I am still going to give you one hell of a beating" as I taunted him but he just stopped and spoke to my surprise.

"Well lets see about that meat sack" and with that he lunged forward only for me to bring my blades up.

"For just a pile of bones your good but not good enough to beat me" I said attacked me harder which I expected and dodged it and ended him with a stab in the back but before he sunkened into the ground he said his final words" If you think I was hard then your done for and by the way bye see you later" with that said he disappeared beneath the ground which the spectators, the skeletons, did not take on nicely after the defeat of one of their kind and charged with this battle chant.

"FOR EREBUS!" taking me full on now times like these I wished that I was in the Underworld.

"WHOAH!" I said as a barrage of attacks came at me from every side side I was even lucky to hold my own but while I was thinking about the chance I have against the army the back line of the army sheathed their swords drew out their bows and arrows.

"My life is so JINXED-" I stopped their and remembered about turning into the shadows and with that I at the shadows disappearing in them only to appear as a shadow on the wall leaving a confused battalion of skeletons behind while I was flanking them with my own shadow tendrils, which hurt because it came from myself, after that I remembered the knowledge of water that I learned and thickened the moisture in the air turning it into ice shards so as there was no point of hiding now since I got the upper-hand I solidify my body into flesh and bones only to leave a battalion of skeletons hands-up and weapons placed on the floor.

"Well done bro that took you 10 minutes not bad now lets begin with summoning skeletons after that we will do how to make some die and create your own death at your will then how to morph your weapons with only a pile of bone and eventually how to bring someone/something from the dead now think of an undead army coming out from beneath you being lead by a general that can keep you on edge begin".

After that long speech I did what he said at the end and I imagined a army of roughly 500 squeezing my eyes shut just thinking about my objective only to open my eyes to see what I've imagined a whole army bowing down to me, which I didn't like and did something about it.

"Please don't to me lads were all the same except from the major appearance difference"

"YES SIR!" they replied it sync

"Oh yeah and stop it with the formalities because it makes me feel as old as Erebus" earning a painful jab in the stomach and a few words from my said brother.

"Even though you are my little brother I am not afraid to torture you in with our brother Tarturus in his pit" as I just paled at the thought of that accursed pit while my brother chuckled about my priceless face.


End file.
